Star Wars Jedi Republic An Unlikely Alliance
by general andrew
Summary: Han finds himself in the middle of a diabolical plot by the self proclaimed leader of the pirate underworld Tyber Zann. Luke, Leia and other Star Wars favorites, along with some new faces, are hot on the trail to rescuing Han and foiling Tyber Zann's plot
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Republic

**Jedi Republic**

**An Unlikely Alliance**

Ch.1The Rebel Capital Ship Home One was docked in the Coruscant Space Port; normally the army base housed Imperial Star Destroyers but the Mon Calamari Cruiser ad no trouble filling the open space surrounded by buildings and several control towers. Other smaller rebel frigates occupied the other docking areas, in the tallest control tower Admiral Ackbar was briefing a group of mixed pilots, the Mon Calamari's large oval shaped head bobbled as his round fish eyes scanned the pilots. "And because of threats by the Hutts additional ships will be needed to help secure the Outer Rim systems." Ackbar's gurgled voice was met with whispers from the seated pilots.

"So you mean to tell me that because a bunch of oversized slugs threaten to expand that we need to put in more time babysitting the most war-torn sector of the galaxy?" the remark came from a tall man wearing plain clothes unlike the pilots around them who wore their standard orange and white rebel jumpsuits. The only other person not wearing a rebel suit was Ackbar who was wearing his plain white suit with a few bars and medals for decoration.

"That is correct, these 'slugs' General Solo have managed to almost double their pirating and smuggling operations and I for one want to put an end to it." Ackbar finished.

"Well why didn't you say so, me and Luke have been dyin to get back to Tatooine just give the order and we'll set those slugs straight." Han replied with a smirk.

"That's just it we don't have conclusive evidence to pinpoint their main base of operations and it's absurd to ask the Jedi for help with something as trivial as pirates." Acbar said with a sigh. Han was eager to respond when the door at the corner of the room swooshed open revealing a tall burly man. His white and grey beard connected to his mustache, and his clothes were even more ragged than Han's. From his long grey and White Hair to his dirty boots everything about him was scruffy save for a set of bars on his left shoulder which showed his rank as admiral.

"Sorry Ackbar orders just came in I need Solo and two of your best pilots to come with me immediately." the human's name was Admiral Garm Bel Ibis and Han could tell that the Admiral was looking especially untidy today.

"What for?" Ackbar asked as he faced his admiral counterpart.

"It seems that Dantooine was the Hutt's planet of choice and our intel tells us that that's where their base is." Garm responded.

"So what does my fleet have to do with it? Our mission is to secure the space lanes." Ackbar gills near his collar ruffled a bit.

"if I can object here…" Han started but was cut off by Garm.

"Stow it's from Leia herself, it seems Fundla is overseeing construction of her new base and your wife wants us to arrest her immediately." Han took the words in shock, since the eight months after the defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn Leia had been appointed head of diplomatic relations and oversaw all troubles from every system in the galaxy. Han knew that their marriage would be tested but he didn't expect his wife to start sending him on wild bantha runs, but Han also knew that arresting Fundla would be more fun than patrolling light years of empty space. "Solo are you coming?" Garm said over his shoulder as himself and two rebel pilots behind him started walking towards the turbo lift.

"Sorry admiral you heard the admiral." Han told Ackbar playfully as he hopped out of his seat and piled in with the others. "So gramps do you think we could get some Jedi help on this one?" Although Han's attitude towards Garm, ACkbar, and all his other fleet commanders was childish Garm still admired him for his piloting skills and his handiness with a blaster. But it seemed Garm was in no mood.

"Pipe down laser brains and just do as you're told, this will all be over before you know it." Han could tell that Garm wasn't acting like himself but he paid it little to mind since he knew that Garm hadn't really ever been the nicest person after his daughter was killed in Rouge Squadron. But Han couldn't help but think what was making him act so strange?


	2. Chapter 2

**A certian some1 caught a certian mistake, i fixed it but in all fairness a name that involves cold could easily be mistaken for something else like snow or cold or liquid nitrogen (lol)**

"I think I'd rather be patrolling space with Han right now." Leia said sarcastically as she signed a data pad help by one of her assistants while five year old Anakin held her hand. A door lightly swooshed open and as soon as it had Leia's other two children Jacen and Jaina rushed over yelling in unison.

"Mom!" Winter, Leia's personal assistant, followed the kids into the room with serene grace. Leia's data pad assistant had seemed satisfied and left the room while Leia got down on one knee to greet her two happy children.

"Sorry they were just so eager to see you." Winter said in her usual voice no higher or louder than a dove's.

"It's alright I've been stressed with work all day I could use a break." Leia said as she stood upright. "Kids can you take Anakin into that room if you want there's a TV." Leia said as she gestured a nearby door. Jacen walked with Anakin into the room following Jaina which Leia thought was strange because Jacen was older, if only by two minutes. Luke had already been teaching them basic skills in the Force but Leia had not yet wanted them too be trained fully for reasons she couldn't fully explain. But nonetheless Luke urged that Jacen and Jaina being six were already too old, and Anakin being five was cutting it close, but Leia made a deal to wait until Anakin was six as well then they could all go together under Luke's supervision and train in the Jedi ways. Leia watched as they entered the room and even through her minimal training Leia sensed great power in each of them. Leia satisfied that her children were in the other room sat down in a chair in front of her desk to see Winter smiling at her. "What?" Leia asked.

"Nothing your highness." Winter responded with a smile walking over to Leia's side.

"Please Winter I haven't been called your highness since I was princess of Alderaan." Leia caught what she said and a wave of sorrow rushed over her. "Snow am I wrong to have chosen the life as a politician?" Leia asked fighting back tears.

"I have known you since you were a baby, I could tell the day your father put you in my care you were destined for great things." Snow placed her hand on Leia's shoulder in a comforting manner. Leia stared out across the Coruscant cityscape, she remembered long ago when Winter had stayed by her bed for days when Leia was sick, or snuck her outside the palace to play with the other kids. Winter had known Leia her entire life and her appearance had hardly changed at all, still the sleek, slender, white skinned woman, who still remained more than Leia's personal assistant, she was her best friend.

"Thank you, it's just with Han and Luke being gone for weeks at a time it gets kinda lonely." Leia confessed.

"Leia I cannot feel what you feel but I do know that wherever Han and Luke are you are in their thoughts." Winter's words accompanied by her warm smile gave Leia newfound strength. In the quiet midst of the room both Leia and Winter couldn't help but be startled when they heard a loud crashing noise come from the other room that the kids were in. Both of them rushed over quickly opening the door to find Jacen using a hand held cleaning device to suck up broken pieces of glass. Jaina and Anakin sat on the table with a jar of pink liquid in front of each of them that Leia recognized as juice she had bought for them.

"Sorry mom I was trying to use the Force to hold it up but it got to heavy and I dropped it." He held his head down in shame. Leia knelt by him and gave him a soft hug.

"I'm just glad your alright, I think it's great that you want to become someone who makes a difference in this world." Leia said soothingly. Jacen met his mother's gaze and a smile slowly stretched across his face. "I know why don't we see if dad can join us to go out to eat tonight." Leia said aloud. The room erupted in happy cheers as the three kids yelled,

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Then it's settled," she turned to Winter "Han came back this morning from Kuat he should still be with Ackbar's fleet." Leia walked over to a panel on the wall which displayed the New Republic symbol. She punched in Ackbar's name and the password for restricted calls on the touch screen. The symbol faded and in it's place was Admiral Ackbar's head, which took up the entire screen.

"Yes Madam Leia what can I do for you?" he said in his respectable voice.

"Admiral do you know where Han is?" Leia asked. Ackbar gave a look of confusion towards the question. "admiral?"

"Madam, General Solo has gone with Admiral Garm Bel Ibis to arrest Fundla just as you had ordered." The room fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Jedi Republic

Jedi Republic

Ch.3The planet Bothawui was one of the Core World's most inhabited planets, featuring an array of species from the large troll like Raak, to the small six legged Petro. Even though technologically advanced Bothawui is most renowned for it's intrepid spies known as Bonthans. Small furry creatures Bonthans are highly valued as spies for their ability to disappear or cloak. But even among the different species two robed figures in a busy street stood out like an Acklay in a cage full of womp rats. Their faces where hidden under their hood as the larger of the two followed the other down a deserted alleyway.

"You sure about this Luke? I cant sense a thing here." But Belvis wasn't answered. The two robed figures were Felgrand Belvis and Luke Skywalker, both were Jedi Knights although Luke's power in the force was much stronger than Belvis's. But even so Belvis had been trained since the age of five in lightsaber combat and was a formidable opponent even to Luke.

"Calm yourself, let the Force guide you in finding our friend." Luke said.

"I would still rather fight it than find it" Luke's smile was concealed under his hood, Belvis's attitude was similar to Han's, Luke would almost consider them distant cousins save for Belvis was much bigger at six foot five and very muscular.

"Wait, over there behind that garbage bin." Luke said in a whisper as his finger pointed to two trash cans towards the other end of the alley and behind the second one a small furry creature stared at them it's body half hidden behind the bin.

"Hey! You!" Belvis yelled out, but the instant he did the creature disappeared into thin air and footsteps could be heard running away from them.

"Not the method I would've used c'mon" Luke told Belvis and the Jedi rushed towards the end of the alley. It led to another street narrower than the one they had been on before but still crowded.

"He could be anywhere!" Belvis yelled to Luke.

"Calm yourself, drown out all outside noise and let the force flow through you." Luke had often told Belvis this, but this time Belvis really listened. He closed his eyes and started to reach out with the Force, a panicked creature catching it's breath, danger?

"Luke I sensed him, i really think I did!" Belvis exclaimed with newfound pride. But Luke was already looking past the crowd, he had obviously sensed the danger as well.

"I think we'd better hurry." he said and started making his way down the street, but it was too late. People started running from the street screaming, they quickly fled into buildings and alley's and in moments the only things outside were the two Jedi, some dropped bags, and a circle of eight people surrounding the Bonthan Luke and Belvis had been chasing. They were a mix of mostly aliens, a swamp creature known as a Bog, two Twi'leks, two humans, two Raaks, and a plump greenish color creature known as a Percil, and right away Luke could tell that they were thugs. They were armed with viroblades, blunt objects and small blasters.

"So you thought you could get away huh?" the Percil spoke. The Bog moaned in a language neither Luke nor Belvis knew.

"Please it was a mistake, I couldn't do the job I never could." The Bonthan whimpered

"All you had to do was poison the gang's leader, no blaster, no blade just poison and you couldn't even do that!" The Percil had fire in it's green eyes and grabbed the blaster from the holster of it's hip and pointed it at the Bonthan. The Bonthan pleaded for mercy.

"Spare us the water works Finch." one of the Raaks said in a deep voice. Luke and Belvis didn't want to risk attacking head on, but there was no time for a sneak attack and time was running out. As Luke thought of a plan a loud ear deafening roar exploded from somewhere close. Everyone looked around including the gang while Luke tried to sense it, it was big and fast.

"Look up there!" one of the Twi'leks shouted and pointed to the top of a building. Luke looked up to see something he couldn't have even come close to guessing, a girl and even more confusing sat crouched like a gargoyle was a large purple monster with long pointed teeth, red eyes, and three claws on it's hands and feet. It's head was round and veins bulged out. Luke studied the beast, it seemed so familiar.

"That was a warning he wants you to leave that person alone." the girl spoke with command staring down at the gang.

"Ya?" the Percil spoke with confidence, "and whose gonna stop us? you or your freak there?"

"He's not a freak." her expression turned harsh and without so much as a command the creature lept off the building and dove on top of the Bog. The two beasts started to grapple when the humans charged behind the monsters with viroblades in hand, but before they got halfway there the girl landed in front of them and with equal speed a black rod clung to her waist clipped off and sailed into her hand like magic. The rod extended and the girl wasted no time bringing it to each of the humans faces knocking them out with one blow. Luke looked back at the monster which had defeated the Bog and one of the Raaks and now grappled with the second one while a Twi'lek started blasting it. The burns of the hits didn't even make it flinch while the other Twi'lek started dueling thegirl with a pipe.

"Nows our chance c'mon!" Luke told Belvis as they both charged.

"Forget them kill Finch!" the Percil shouted. The Twi'lek lowered it's blaster but before it could take a shot an upswipe by a green humming lightsaber cut the blaster in half and the Twi'lek cowering as Luke stood over him.

"Stay down" Luke ordered.

"If you want something done right." the Percil said in frustration and fired a shot at the Bonthan which was intercepted by another green lightsaber which Belvis angled to deflect into the leg of the remaining Twi'lek still dueling with the girl. The Percil knowing defeat ran off into an alley.


	4. Chapter 4

This is probably the longest chapter because I had to clear up a few things so sorry

**This is probably the longest chapter because I had to clear up a few things so sorry. I promise that all the other chapters will hopefully not be this long. /**

The rest of the gang was tied up and put back to back. The Bothan stood up; regaining his composure he managed to speak "Thank you so much Jedi, I thought you were with them so I ran."

"No need, besides it wasn't just us." Belvis said as he used his thumb to point to the girl and the monster.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for Luke I wouldn't have even been here to help." She replied and gave Luke a smile. Luke caught her gaze but gave back a confused one.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Luke asked

"C'mon, you don't remember me? Think hard, Project Starscream?" She put her hands on her hip and gave Luke an impatient look.

"Who was this girl?" Luke thought. "Wait Project Starscream that did sound familiar. An old Imperial bio-weapon, a scientist put it into action. Two phases almost killed Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie not to mention Luke's friends Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles. But all of them escaped due to the help of a shape-shifting Shi'ido, a silver protocol droid, and two kids…" he shot the girl a smile. "Tash? Tash Arran?" he asked.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"You do remember!" and with that she ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's been so long, too long! Where have you been?" Luke asked

"I've been traveling around training with Eppon here." She said and held the monster's hand. Belvis obviously wanted answers.

"So how do you two know each other?" he asked. Sirens could be heard in the distance and people began to wander back outside.

"Now they come." The Bothan remarked. "What say we continue this conversation at my home? You're all welcome to come."

"Ya I hate cops, they ask too many questions." Belvis said looking off into the direction of the approaching sirens.

Luke nodded a conformation and the four strangers began following the Bothan. The walk was not far and it led to another alley but this one had a separate path cut into one side that was hidden by some boxes which the Bothan pushed out of the way. The path was narrow but only Belvis and Eppon had to squat a bit. It led to a small opening with buildings completely surrounding it. A mat lay in the far corner while a couch and a couple chairs were propped against a wall.

"Please sit." The Bothan gestured as he propped open an old fashioned fold chair. Belvis sat on a stool too small for him whilst Luke and Tash sat on the couch, Eppon just stood next to the couch on Tash's side.

"Good now that were all acquainted with one another how about you two confess on how you've crossed paths before." Belvis said leaning towards Tash and Luke.

"I think Tash would be able to tell it better." Luke confessed

"I'd be happy to." Tash said smiling. She then began the long story of her and Luke's journey. She explained her Uncle's name was Hoole a shape-shifting Shi'ido, and his assistant a silver protocol droid called DV-9A3T or Deve. Her brother's name was Zack and they were both from Alderaan but were off planet when the first Death Star blew it up, everyone they had known and loved were gone in an instant. Tash and Zack were put into the car of their Uncle Hoole while he did research missions across the galaxy. Their first encounter with Project StarScream were the living zombies on the grave world Necropolis. Tash and her brother managed to stop the zombies with the unlikely assistance of Boba Fett. The Next phase was the living planet D'rouvan which lured settlers in with it's peaceful appearance and then swallowed them whole. It was here Tash first met Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca and it was with their help that they escaped the planet before it imploded. After they parted ways Tash and her family went to the jungle planet Vandonna where they encountered the bio-engineered blob creatures. It was also where Tash met Gog a Shi'ido like Hoole but worked for the Empire and was the mastermind behind Project Starscream. But Tash and her family once again found the phase's weakness and with the help of Wedge and some rebels were able to save the day. Hoole started to fear for his new family's safety, so he sent them to the large space station/amusement park Hologram Funworld with Deve. Here they met Lando Calrissian who was interested in investing in the park. They were led on a tour into the park's newest attraction, The Nightmare Machine which brought out the rider's worst fears. With Zack's knowledge they were all able to snap out of their fear endused dreams and escape aboard Lando's ship before a fleet of Star Destroyers blasted them. After reuniting with Hoole Lando went on his way saying that a place called Bespin was in need of someone with a large wallet. They set off to Tatooine shortly after so Hoole could see Jabba the Hutt himself! After Hoole got his information they set off to the mystical space station Faeon which was rumored to have the Jedi's only other Jedi Library. Gog was once again a step ahead as the major part of Project StarScream was to find people with the Force so he could create a synthetic version of the it. He had been taking prisioners for years and wanted to add Tash's family to it. Tash bought Deve some time to free everyone while she baited Gog away. Tash was chased all over the station when she was trapped in the destroyed Jedi Library, but the spirit of the Jedi who was the library's protector suddenly appeared and saved Tash by dropping Gog into a bottomless shaft. When Tash asked why he had saved her he responded that it was because she possessed the Force. Finally freeing everyone Tash and her family set off to find Project StarScream's final location which Hoole somehow knew. They set off to Kaloa, a small planet with only a half a billion inhabitants before the planet's key energy source had a cataclysmic explosion killing everything on the planet turning it into a desolate wasteland. Upon arriving they were attacked by shadow creatures which were once the peaceful inhabitants now driven by hate to find the one who did this to them, a man named Mammon. Once they escaped Hoole walked to a hidden stone laboratory in the mountians. The huge doors required a plam print scanner so Hoole just put his hand on the scanner and the stone doors rumbled open. Inside they found computers, files, and floating inside a tank of green liquid was a baby boy. Upon freeing him the boy peeped "eppon" Figuring he was another test they began to leave when in the doors that they opened stood Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and some rebel commandos. It seemed that the Rebellion had also found out about Project StarScream and were sent to destroy it. Figuring it was done the group set out for the rebel ships when they got an experience of the worst kind, Imperial Stormtroopers and leading them was none other than Darth Vader himself. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and half the squad held off the stormtroopers while the other half along with Tash's family took the long way around through a rock maze. A soldier took Eppon from Tash so they could move faster, but moments later a scream echoed out and the rest of the party made it through the maze to find the rebel's clothes lying about with Eppon on them. Just when things couldn't get worse the Shadow Creatures returned and Hoole knew that they wanted him when he told everyone his first name, Mammon. He had caused the meltdown and had spent the rest of his life looking for cures for diseases across the galaxy since, when he finished explaining he willingly let the shadows take him away. Tash and the others made it to the ships, the rebels took Eppon into the larger craft next to the Millenium Falcon while Tash, Zack, and Deve said their good byes. Screaming suddenly came from the ship but by the time Tash had gotten there the only thing remaining were the soldier's clothes and a now teenage Eppon with a purple patch on his forehead. But when it rains, it pours for the next person to enter the ship was the Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. After being tied up and questioned Tash got some more unlikely help from Gog who looked seriously injured. He gave a command to which Eppon broke his bonds, jumped on the closest stormtrooper, took off his helmet, placed his hands on the troopers face and began to suck up the trooper entirely. Then Eppon transformed into his final stage, Vader took the offensive ingniting his red blade but Eppon scooped up Gog and ran back towards the lab. Vader had two troopers watch Tash but she used her new found Jedi powers to distract them while Zack flew the Falcon towards the lab. On the way they came into a valley engulfed in shadows and in the distant they could see Hoole tied down about to be killed by a shadow creature holding a large rock. Zack quickly set down and began pleading with the creatures but it wasn't until Deve brought along some evidence that Hoole was freed and they all went to the lab. The doors were till open and inside lay the hollow armor of stormtroopers while Vader and Eppon continued to fight. A sudden explosion in the wall brought the ceiling down around Vader trapping him and in the new opening stood Luke and the gang. Eppon's eyes started to glow and the rebels collapsed on the floor muttering their worst fears. Tash knew it was hopeless, Eppon was invincibly strong like the zombies of Necropolis, could suck up people like Vandonna, could regenerate like the blobs and could produce one's worst fears like the nightmare machine. But one thing he didnt have was the Force, the one thing Gog wasn't able to achieve, so Tash focused all her will and calmed Eppon down only to have his head explode. Gog had planted a bomb in Eppon's head as a failsafe and was about to shoot Tash when shadows covered his body up to his neck. Deve seeing his cue went over to a computer and the many screens in the lab lit up showing Gog bowing to a hooded figure, the Emperor. Apparently someone had found out that the planet's energy source was the Death Star's back-up reactor and not wanting to take any chances the Emperor commanded that Gog overload the core and blame it on Hoole. Gog never said a word as he was swallowed by the shadows. With Eppon dead and Project StarScream finished Tash and her family went off to continue Hoole's research while Luke's party headed off to some distant planet called Hoth. "And thats it." Tash sighed.

"Are you sure you and Luke didn't go off on some other adventure? that was the longest story I've ever heard!" Belvis remarked. Tash didn't get to respond as the Bothan interjected.

"But if I may point out you said your frien... Eppon's head exploded, yet how does he stand before us?" he asked

"I couldn't figure that out either but a year after his death we caeme back to pay our respects and found him sitting on his grave in perfect health." Tash replied cheerfully.

"You gotta be kidin' me, so this thing is basically unstoppable?" Belvis blurted out.

"Belivs don't be rude," Luke warned. "besides he does have a weakness doesn't he Tash?" Luke asked. She immediatly realized that he had read her mind but she didn't care as long as it was Luke.

"Right like I said before Eppon doesn't posses the Force and although he's extremly smart his mind can be easily manipulated." Tash said.

"How smart is he?" Belvis asked intent on finding some other weakness.

"I didn't really notice it at first, but once he started helping my brother fix starlight engines and helped my uncle with experiments we concluded that he could gain the knowledge of those he sucked up." Tash said looking at Eppon.

"That's why he's sp calm now beacuse he acts on your feelings doesn't he?" Luke asked.

"Yep, I know it's sad but he really doesn't have so much independant thought." Tash sighed.

"Tash you've come along way since we last met and you fight well for your age." Luke remarked.

"Then why haven't you come looking for me?" Tash gave Luke that impatient look again.

"Well instituting a new Jedi Order has taken up most of my time, not to mention that we are once again called to distant systems to help settle disputes." Luke sighed. "As you've probably heard on the Holonet it's been a busy couple of years."

"I know, I've been busy myself, thanks to you for opening the Imperial restricted files about the Jedi. It's really helped my training and now that I found you I can become a Jedi knight." She replied happily.

"Hell kid with how your power I'm wondering how you found us and not the other way around." Belvis remarked and stood up stretching his back.

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen Tash said out of stubbornness and stood in front of Belvis who was almost a full head taller than her.

"Well you Jedi come in all sorts huh? But we know why Eppon and Tash are here, but I still wonder what brought you true Jedi here." the Bothan said.

"I almost forgot," Luke said and faced the Bothan. "have you ever noticed that you have had incredible luck, either in escaping dangerous situations or somehow know when something was going to happen?"

"Well now that you mention it I guess I have had pretty good luck every now and then." The Bothan said puzzled to the question. Luke exchanged glances with Belvis who gave a nod.

"What's your name?" Luke asked

"Serr Finch" the Bothan replied. It was a short flight back to Corascant where Luke would train his two new Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlike its name portrays Dantooine is in the Mid-Rim Territories while Tatooine lies in the Outer Rim. Dantooine is as lush forest planet, three oceans dividing two continents with a planet wide population of only about thirty million leaving much of the planet uninhabited. "Must've smuggled at least a dozen times trough here, but looking at it from a legit point of view makes it… boring." Han said in the Falcon's cockpit to Chewbacca who replied in a couple of short snuffs. They were maintaining orbit along with two A-Wings with the pilots Garm had picked out and a dozen troops aboard a K-II IPLC which resembled an Imperial AT-AT carrier but much smaller. They were waiting for confirmation on landing coordinates when Chewie barked a question. "Ya I hear you buddy Garm has been actin weird, like he's in a bad cycle or something." Han replied. Chewie let out a dull moan in response. Garm walked into the cockpit.

"Why are we still in orbit?" He angrily asked.

"We're waitin for landing codes." Han said with his back turned to Garm.

"Make sure we don't have any problems Rancor breath." Garm responded and walked out. Once he was sure Garm had left Chewie let out a moan.

"I know Rancor breath? It's either his way of staying young or he's finding new ways to insult me." Han said. "I think we'd better keep an eye on him, I want this to be quick in and out." Chewie nodded and began walking out when Han stopped him. "Does my breath really stink?" but Chewie didn't get a chance to answer as a voice on the intercom appeared.

"Falcon you are clear to land on platform 21B uploading flight information now." The voice clicked off and data began to appear on a terminal.

"We're in business, so far so good." Han said. The Falcon set down on a circular platform along with an A-Wing, the other A-Wing landed with the K-II on an adjacent rectangular platform. The Falcon's ramp lowered and first to exit was Chewie who still had to duck to enter or exit, he was followed by Garm and finally by Han.

"Lt. Sigs reporting sir." The A-Wing pilot said as he approached them and gave Garm and Han a salute.

"At ease," Han said annoyed. Han looked towards the other ships to find three men walking towards him by means of a narrow walkway.

"Sir Lt. Egnale sir." The other A-Wing pilot said but Han managed this time to salute him back and withhold a comment. "Sir what are your orders?" Egnale asked Han, but Garm came up and gave the order.

"I want only you two pilots to come with us, have those soldiers issue you some blaster rifles. Then I want six men on each platform to defend the ships" he finished.

"Don't you think it's wise if we take more than two men let alone pilots with us to arrest a Hutt crime lord?" Han asked suspiciously.

"Listen burner jets its best we keep a low profile so as not to attract a whole lot of attention." Garm said facing Han who was trying to holding back an urge to insult Garm for a change.

"Yes sir." Han finally said. Within minutes the squad of five was waiting patiently inside the turbo lift as in continued it's slowing decent. "Everybody keep an eye out, this ain't the friendliest place in the galaxy and keep your hands on your credits a lot of pickpocket here." The lift stopped and when the doors slid open smells, sights, and sounds of all kinds filled the air. The two pilots gripped the straps that kept their rifles slung over their shoulders, Chewie brought his bowcaster closer to his chest, and even Han casually placed his hand on his blaster strapped to his hip. Only Garm unarmed and unmoved by the sights strode into the crowd without missing a step. The others followed cautiously, Han watched his surroundings carefully. He noticed a four armed Kalthian selling illegal technology, he also spotted a Wookie but its fur was darker than Chewie's and it had a lot of dreadlocks. Garm continued to walk forward. "Hey do you know where we're goin?" Han asked Garm.

"Of course I do now shut up Human…" Garm stopped in his tracks.

"Human? Garm are you ok?" Han asked when Chewie gestured Han to turn around. When he did Han didn't notice anything unusual, just the way they had came then it hit him, where were the soldiers? "Garm, Sigs and Egnale are gone!" Garm turned around slowly revealing a sinister smile. Han took a step back, he had never seen Garm like this he was acting so different, so strange. "You're not Garm, who are you!?" Han said pointing his finger at the imposter when Chewie started roaring out in pain. Han turned to see a coil around Chewie's neck and it was pulsing electricity into him. Han never got the chance to reach for his blaster as he felt another coil wrap around his neck and start pumping three thousand volts into his body. Han fell to the ground right before he lost

consciousness he saw a pair of black high heels walk next to Garm's feet and if that wasn't weird enough the imposter Garm's feet began to bubble but instead of exploding or melting the bulges rearranged into plain jeans and what were once nice dress shoes. Then all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The newly rebuilt Jedi Temple once again stood as the symbol of peace and prosperity. The temple itself was still mostly empty with only a few thousand padawans and knights. The rules had also been changed as to reduce temptation to dark thoughts. Probably the biggest change was that Jedi could now marry, of course a Jedi had to be knight status and have the approval of the council to do so. The council chamber had also been remodeled with bronze statues of the original Jedi Masters from the Clone Wars. But what were most remarkable were the four solid gold statues that stood apart from the others. One was a tall bald man whose stern expression showed great power, the next a seemingly younger man, if not by much, whose gentle expression showed sincerity, next came a small creature on a tall coulomb whose many wrinkles showed great wisdom. The last one was controversial at first, Luke had wanted this one erected while others protested, eventually they gave in and a statue of a young man, youngest of the four, whose expression showed compassion. The four statues had engravings in them which read "Master Mace Windu, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker." The new council consisted of only five including Luke, the other four were Jaden Boi, a human, Sillius Artemi, a Quaren, Knok, an Essli, and the only girl of the group Meli Farr who was a Twi'lek. She sat apart from the others but only because she wanted to sit by Ayla Secura's statue. The five masters sat studying Tash and Finch.

"They are both so old." Knok said.

"But both have great potential." Luke added with it Tash smiled. Knok's eight fingered hands came up to his chin to signify that he was pondering. "Besides they're not as old as Sillius." Luke smirked, Luke had become more mature now that he was the head of the Jedi but he still liked to keep things mellow. Knok, Jaden and Sillius shot a look towards Luke while Meli snickered.

"I have never seen such immaturity on a council; you act as though you were padawans. Sillius said through his beard of tentacles. His basic was horrible though, it sounded as if he were being strangled while drinking water.

"Luke has recommended that we allow Serr'gas Finch to begin on the rank of padawan, what say you?" Jaden said trying to get the focus back on them.

"It would be an honor to serve the Jedi Order; I would gladly accept the rank of padawan." Finch said smiling.

"Very well then your master will be assigned to you within the week, until then you may wander the temple grounds." Luke said as he stood up and bowed to which Finch bowed back and then exited the room.

"You should be honored to be here, not impatient." Meli said. Tash locked eyes with her knowing full well that she had just read her mind.

"And you shouldn't read people's thoughts without asking." Tash said in a smart allikey tone.

"Tash!" Luke scolded to which she hung her head in shame.

"Forgive me master." Tash apologized, the others studied her but Meli was now more impatient than Tash had been.

"When it comes to you Tash Arran Luke has suggested that we forgo your training and begin you at the rank of knight, what say you?" Jaden asked. Tash was filled with extra pride thinking Luke thought she was ready to become a Jedi Knight.

"I would be honored to accept the rank of knight and begin my duty to the Jedi Order." Tash finished smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she wasn't answered. Sillius whispered something to Luke which was more like a quieted hush, Jaden and Knok were also conversing and Tash had no doubt that Meli was using the Force to talk among them as well. Tash thought for a moment to try and read their thoughts, but Luke half looked at her mouth closed the message was clear, don't even think about it. Tash stood their respectively when the chatter abruptly stopped and Luke sat back looking tired like he had just gotten out of a battle.

"Tash Arran," Luke started, "the council has decided that…" he was hesitating, "that you begin on the rank of padawan." He finished, Tash's jaw almost dropped, she roamed through her thoughts trying to think of a reason for this outcome.

"You wonder why we don't grant you knight status?" Knok asked.

"Well it's just that…" Now Tash was hesitating.

"You think you deserve knighthood, is that it?" Meli asked. Tash was fed up with her and acted as such.

"Now I've just about had it with your mind games!" Tash said once again locking eyes with the sitting Twi'lek. Three light beeping sounds came from the door signaling that there was someone on the other side. Luke wanting to stray the focus opened the doors to a snarling Eppon. Everyone immediately sprang to their feet and activated their light sabers except for Luke and Tash, mainly because Tash didn't have one yet. Eppon's eyes started to glow red and everyone but Sillius, Luke and Tash fell on the floor cowering. Sillius was about to charge when Luke stopped him. Tash saw her chance and ran over to Eppon and placed her hand on his face. Nothing happened.

"Give her another minute." Luke said to Sillius still prone to attack. Sure enough Eppon's eyes started to dim and eventually he closed them. Everyone started to regain their composure as Luke and Sillius helped Jaden and Knok to their feet, Meli couldn't help but give a small yelp when she saw Eppon.

"What was that?" asked Jaden as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"That was a nightmare, your worst fears created by Eppon." Luke said motioning towards the creature who was still being relaxed by Tash. Meli had at this time edged her way over and stood next to her fellow masters.

"How did that thing get inside the temple?" Meli asked.

"I let him in." replied Luke.

"Master Skywalker I know I have questioned your actions before but this is by far your worst decision yet, what if had attacked a padawan?" Sillius asked.

"He won't really attack unless he feels it from me." Tash said. Luke briefed them in Eppon's condition; he explained that Eppon needed Tash, that they were symbiotic just like midichlorians were symbiotic with the Jedi.

"I still don't like it." Jaden said. "She's strong I can sense that, but she is brash and untrained."

"He's right; we can't leave an unstoppable monster in the hands of a child." Sillius added.

"She's eighteen." Luke rebutted.

"When one of you humans reaches one hundred and ten them we may discuss terms on age." Sillius said. It was true, Tash had read somewhere that Quaren grow one tentacle on their face every five years and she counted at least twenty, although they all moved by their own means.

"My master would have died of shock if he were alive to see what the order has become." Sillus said massaging his arrow shaped head with both of his three fingered suction cupped hands.

"If Eppon is truly connected as Luke says then I move on letting him stay." Knok said which caught Tash by surprise.

"I second." Jaden added.

"Why not, I agree as well." Meli said.

"I will agree only on one condition because I have sensed your thoughts Luke." Sillius started, "he may stay if instead of you, Master Rancisis trains her and I can think of no one better to teach her discipline. That being said if she shows improvement in a month then I will reluctantly agree that she can covet and train under you."

"Fine I agree." Luke said. "Tash Arran, you are hereby chosen to rank of padawan what say you?"

Tash was more careful to choose her words this time, although she was a bit ticked she wouldn't become a knight, she thought it wouldn't be all bad if she got the chance to be Luke's padawan. "I accept the rank of padawan and my duty to the Jedi." She said without smiling.

"Very well, I will inform Master Rancisis of his new padawan, Tash you may take the next couple of days to get aquatinted with your room, robes, and most important your light saber." Luke said. Tash thought of how each master had their shiny metal cylinders attached to their belts and all Tash had been using for the past year was a piece of metal, she was embarrassed. Luke bowed to her and she bowed back with that she walked out of the room with Eppon on foot. She heard Luke ask one thing to Sillius before she left. "Sillius why weren't you affected by Eppon's nightmares?"

"That's simple, I have no fears." Sillius replied. Thoughts raced through Tash's mind, she thought of seven years ago when she had wanted to become a Jedi and now she was, even it was only a padawan.

"What was Master Rancisis like? What secrets lay inside the Jedi Temple?" but most of all she made a mental note. "I've got to tell Uncle Hoole, Zack and Deve." She came to a long hall where passing Jedi looked at her, although she thought that they were probably looking at Eppon. She didn't pay them any attention, with a spring in her step she set off into the temple to learn the secrets of the Jedi.


	7. Chapter 7

**if i make a mistake on any of the star wars info plz dont be shy to correct me that being said it may take a while to finish this story, namely a week or so due to complications. so bear w/ me on patience PLZ!**

When Han awoke the first thing he realized is that it was much darker than before

When Han awoke the first thing he realized is that it was much darker than before. He was lying face down in a make-shift bed of straw that provided little comfort. He stood up using the wall nearest him for support. He looked around; he was in a cubical room with dim lighting, the wall to his right actually turned out to be a barred door. The air was musky and smelled of feces, he could just make out Chewie still unconscious on the other side of the cell. "Chewie" he managed to gulp but he was still recovering from his early encounter. He started to walk over to him only for his feet to give way and fell to his knees; he looked down to see they were shackled to the wall. Sounds of others coughing made Han figure he wasn't alone, a sound down the hall caught his attention, like the swooshing of a door opening and closing. Han was thinking whether or not to pretend to be asleep still but thought against it for if they were here for him they would 'ask' him to get up. Han was suddenly engulfed in white light, a circular panel on the ceiling shone brighter than the sun. When Han's eyes adjusted he saw Fundla sitting on her humming hover board accompanied by three slender women. She was nauseating, just as disgusting as her brother Jabba, the women though were quiet attractive, they had pale white skin with snow white hair that reached down to their shoulders. They had little covering themselves and wore high heels; he also saw a coil on each of their hips.

"Well if it isn't the mighty General Solo and his first mate Chewbacca." Fundla spoke in Huttenese and although her voice was higher than that of a normal Hutt's it was still loud.

"Fundla if you surrender yourself right now I promise to get you a four ring cell just like this one." Han smirked even though his voice was raspy.

"I see your brain hasn't been damaged too badly by my Nightsister's electrowhips." She laughed.

"He wonders why we are here." One of the 'Nightsisters' spoke. Han was perplexed because he was just about to ask that.

"By all means allow me to explain." Came a voice from behind Fundla. A tall man stepped out from behind her followed by a built but aged reptilian creature and finally by another man, no the third wasn't a man his skin was paler and his fingers a bit paler he was a Shi'ido. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tyber Zann. This is my second in command Urai Fenn," to which the reptile slightly bowed, "and this is your captor." He finished gesturing towards the Shi'ido.

"A pleasure." Han said. The tall man was a battle hardened variety that he rarely saw in the galaxy anymore. His hair was especially long; he seemed to wear some kind of armor underneath his clothes and had a long white scar that ran from under his right eye over his nose to his left cheek. The reptile was entirely new to Han, he had never seen this species before, and his head seemed to be beaked while his long beard and battle armor were withered. They were both commanding in their stature, which couldn't be said for the Shi'ido who slouched as if he were a zombie. "I never did think a Hutt would stoop so low as to barter with humans though."

"Don't be fooled this arrangement wont last much longer, the wheels are already in motion." Tyber said. "Once your alliance friends get here all will be explained, for now feel free to get reacquainted with your cell mates." With that he walked off followed by the rest of his group.

"Who was that guy?" Han asked himself.

"Don't bother trying to guess." A familiar voice said from the cell across from his. Han peered hard into the once again dim lighting to see Garm sitting using the bars as a shoulder rest; he looked like he had not taken a shower in days.

"Garm? What are you doin here?" Han asked happy to see the real Garm.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Said a voice coming from Garm's cell. And a boy crawled from out of the darkness equally filthy. "Hey Han long time no see."

"Right and you are?" Han asked looking puzzled at the boy.

"See? I told you a mite bug has better memory than him." Garm said amusing the boy.

"Wait, where's the crew?" Han asked remembering losing them earlier.

"Don't worry general we're in this hell hole with you." Han recognized the voice as Sigs coming from down the hall.

"Is everyone alright?" Han asked.

"Everyone is fine but some of these other officers are in need of medical attention." Sigs reported.

"What other officers?" Han asked back.

"In case you can't grasp the situation Fundla and this Tyber Zann have been kidnapping Rebel officers." Garm said obviously annoyed by Han's questions.

"How did you get here then?" Han asked.

"I'll tell you one more time because I know that your tiny brain can't keep up with big words, the bad people have been taking good people, I am a good person." Garm started, "As for how I ended up here they got me a week ago on that Danithor boundary dispute." He finished sighing.

"Well is there any pattern in who they've been taking?" Han asked

"Not really," the boy started, "after they got Uncle Hoole, Deve and I they started to kidnap only specialists, scientists, pilots that sort of thing."

"Ya an I got one more question, who are you kid?" Han finally asked.

"Han it's me, Zack Arran."


	8. Chapter 8

Tash stood motionless in the Jedi Garden as her new master studied her. Master Rancisis was a Wolven, a species although rare in the galaxy very well known as ware-people. His body was fully covered in a fine fur; he wore a knight's robe and vest but no pants or shoes revealing his wolf like legs and feet. As he studied Tash he sniffed the air around her as if he could smell thoughts. "How long have you been practicing your training that Master Skywalker has informed me of?" his voice was almost a howl.

"About five years, but I've had real challenges and…" she was cut off.

"Simple answers." He almost snarled. He looked at Eppon sitting a few feet away on a carved stone bench. Around him, but keeping their distance, were a few other Jedi watering the many plants and flowers the Jedi Garden was known for. "Jedi are nothing more than servants to the Force, we do not take, only give." Every time he spoke Tash could see his pointed teeth in his snout of a mouth. "If you wish to become a Jedi you must begin your training anew, in order for you to truly learn what it means to help those in need." He picked two pails off the ground with his clawed hands and held them out for Tash to grab. "You are to water the temple flowers, let me see if I can't find you a partner." He took a small breath in and let out an eerie howl that broke the tranquility of chirping birds and small conversations in the garden. The howl lasted only four or five seconds but it seemed like an eternity as she stood gripping both pails with her new brown Jedi robe covering her hands. The robe was a bit itchier than she had imagined it would be, but her biggest inconvenience was that she had not yet fully constructed her lightsaber. Tash had spent the past few days solely constructing it, she had nearly finished it when Master Rancisis had barged in and told her to follow him to the garden for her first lessons. She still waited though trying to keep her thoughts clear when a person started to zigzag through the garden towards them. When he finally reached them he was out of breath and holding a book in his right hand. His small ponytail marked his rank as padawan, he spoke obviously tired.

"I'm sorry… for… for my lateness master."

"You would move faster without anchors weighing you down my padawan." The attempt at humor brought a small grin to the masters' face. The padawan stood straight after catching his breath and brushed his ponytail off his shoulder. "Tash may I introduce my padawan Toni Donz." Tash bowed respectively to Toni who in turn bowed back. "Toni has been my padawan for ten years, and the council thinks I am ready to take on another." Tash had never heard of a master, even council masters, of taking more than one padawan under their wings, but as she had seen a few times, in the temple lately, two padawans getting an exercise from a single master. "We have been short handed lately on masters, it is the council's wishes that skilled knights take on the responsibility of training more than one padawan until the Jedi Order is at least half restored to its' former glory." Rancisis said with a sigh. "But for now you two are to provide these flowers with up most care, I will return in one hour to check on your progress." He bowed, the two padawans bowed back and with that Rancisis walked away. The two humans looked at each other, trying to get a hint of who they were. Tash broke the awkward silence.

"So should we get started?" she asked offering one of the pails to him.

"Oh, yes, of course." He set his book on the planter and blushed when he took a pail from her hand. They both got on their knees and began watering. Neither of them spoke, but Tash switched off from looking at Toni to Eppon every minute or so. Toni was not much older than her, but she concluded that he was definitely not younger. Eppon still sat with his eyes closed, not caring for the flying insects landing o him. "Friend of yours?" Toni asked. Tash looked up at him befuddled by the question.

"Hm? Oh, yes he's my good friend." Tash fumbled her words around not knowing why.

"Does he have a name?" Again Tash struggled to simply answer Toni's question.

"Yes, his name is uh… Eppon! Ya Eppon." She blushed and turned away from him, back towards the flowers.

"Eppon, well a strange name for a strange creature I suppose." Toni remarked staring at the purple monster.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think he's some horrible monster that can only destroy and never be able to…?" Tash was quick to catch herself, making sure Eppon wasn't about to attack based on her outburst. But he just sat there, it was one of the few moments she remembered that Eppon stay in his meditative trance and not be poised for attack based on her feelings.

"You misinterpret my words; I only meant that he isn't the blend into the crowd type. There is nothing wrong with being different or strange, look at Master Rancisis. Toni said in his defense.

"Oh," Tash turned away from him, blushing at the same time. "I'm sorry, but all people see is his outside form, never thinking that he can have a pure heart." She still burned red but remained staring at the tulips.

"It's alright; I know what it's like to be different." The red from Tashs' cheeks was gone as she restudied Toni, but he seemed like a normal human.

"How are you different?" she asked. Toni put his watering pail down and sat on his haunches using his arms for support he faced Tash.

"Well first of all I'm a padawan to a Wolven instead of a human."

"But there's nothing wrong with that, padawans trained under different species masters usually gain a more exciting and fulfilling experience." Tash rebutted.

"Well how many other padawans want to become Jedi Diplomats?" Toni's head tilted a bit in shame, it was obvious he didn't often share this secret. But Tash couldn't blame him, all her life she had wanted to be a Jedi Knight, to go on exciting journeys filled with adventure, but Jedi Diplomats were almost the complete opposite of that. The job of a diplomat was to use reason and diplomacy to stop situations from escalating, of course this was the first tool of any Jedi, but diplomats were also the couriers of the Jedi Order, sending information to all the corners of the universe no matter how insignificant. Of course Tash couldn't go on a mission even if she wanted to, her lightsaber was almost fully completed but she needed a crystal which only the master could provide, what annoyed her more was the chrome lightsaber on Toni's belt.

"Why did he have one if he wasn't even going to use it?" Tash thought out of jealously.

"Tash, is it true that you've seen a Sith Lord before?" Toni was obviously trying to switch the subject from him to Tash.

"A Sith Lord?" She didn't have the slightest clue to what he was talking about.

"I overheard Master Skywalker telling Master Rancisis of your journey and your encounter with someone named Vader." Tash felt a cold chill run up her spine as she remembered the Dark Jedi on Jondan almost seven years ago, she never forgot the lifeless black mask accompanied by the air piercing hiss that came from it.

"Ya, but that's ancient history." She said a bit shaken from the thoughts. Toni sat half amazed by her encounter with an actual Sith and half guilty sensing how this train of thought had made Tash feel.

"Well then should we get back to the present and finish watering?" Toni asked getting back on his knees. Tash nodded casting Vader out of her mind. She looked back at Eppon who still sat in his meditative trance. She wondered if Zack had gotten her message that she was now a Jedi, it was weird that Deve didn't answer due to his obsession to see to everything but Tash concluded that Uncle Hoole was off on another one of his botany experiments on the far side of the galaxy and Zack and Deve had gone for the ride. Tash slowly watered each flower, putting herself in a deep state of peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Miles away from the Jedi Temple, the Galactic Senate Building was in a fever. "I wanted those specs an hour ago!" Leia yelled to a Noghri running below her.

"Right, sorry Madam, I'll get them now." He ran off into a crowd of a dozen or so other men and women all yelling information to one another, as well as passing along datapads and papers.

"Don't worry Leia, we'll get to the bottom of this newly discovered plot, I have fifteen of my best agents down there, we'll find Han and the others." Ackbar had his hands on the rail while Leia paced back and forth on the small rise overlooking the Intelligence Room. Neither of them had fully grasped the situation, and it was only when Han had gone missing when reports of other disappearances had surfaced.

"Admiral we've just gotten word that a weapons captain on Fresia went missing almost three weeks ago, that brings the total number missing to twenty-nine including General Solo's group." The same Noghri explained. Leia was about ready to collapse from exhaustion, she had been up for nearly three days, with little sleep, trying to put all the pieces together. A hiss of air came from behind Leia; she turned to see Luke standing in the doorway. She ran over and threw her arms around him. He looked dumbfounded by the situation.

"I got your message, what's going on? Where's Han?" He had gotten her message only hours earlier after he had finished his talk with Master Rancisis; he had rushed over not knowing why Leia had left such an urgent call.

"I don't know, we've been working for three days now and somehow more and more Rebel officers and turning up missing." She still had her arms around him. Luke carefully guided her over to a cushioned bench where she let go of her grip, it was with great reluctance that she sat down.

"Master Skywalker I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Ackbar said approaching them.

"Admiral do you know why those officers have been abducted?" Luke called Ackbar 'admiral' often, knowing that it was more appropriate during these times.

"We don't have sufficient data that tells us why someone would want to take them, the kidnappings have happened in all parts of the galaxy with no known pattern. What we have found out is that most of the missing are top of their class, snipers, scouts, commanders, scientists, stealth, survival training. That is the only characteristics among them." He was tired also, even if is large open eyes said otherwise, Luke sensed it.

"Where was Han the last time anyone saw them?" Luke said overlooking the chaos that was the Rebel agents fumbling data all over. Both Ackbar and Leia remained silent for a moment. "What?"

"I was last to actually 'see' him, it was at one of my scheduled meetings for all the pilots in my fleet. Han was busy being himself when…" Ackbar looked over to Leia, as if he could only continue if Leia reassured him. "When Admiral Garm Bel Ibis entered, he said that Leia had given him orders to take a fleet under his command to arrest the Hutt Fundla. He took two of my pilots and Han to Dantooine."

"Did you check with the officials on Dantooine? Maybe they ran into trouble on the way there?" Luke was grasping for hope.

"We were in constant communications with the strike team the entire way there, once they had reached the planet we momentarily switched to a different frequency, but when we tried to regain communication there was no response." Ackbar stood with hands behind his back.

"Signal jamming?" Luke asked.

"No," Leia said standing on her aching feet. "if it were that we would have lost scanner abilities too, but we didn't lose the ships until after they had left the planet."

"So they went planet side fine but once they landed something happened and they left soon after. So where does that leave us?"

"We have multiple scenarios set up, Imperial Guerillas, mercenary attack, Bounties placed on Rebels, and there is of course…a rouge agent." Ackbar turned more serious.

"The Imperial Remnants haven't made an appearance in months; a mercenary attack might be considerable. As for Bounty Hunters, I don't think the Guild is going to take on the Republic." Luke referred to the Bounty Hunter's Guild; bounty hunters were given a special place in the New Republic after the fall of the Empire. No longer found on the Outer Rim in smelly cantinas, the bounty hunters were now a full pledged ally to the Republic, their earlier missions were to secure the space lanes of pirates. When the Imperial Remnants swept through the galaxy the Guild was shaken and momentarily fought alongside the Empire, but after the defeat of Thrawn the Guild rejoined the Republic and stayed alongside them even during the Emperor's Resurrection. Many New Republic officials alike had wanted the Guild disbanded saying they had too much power, the truth was the Guild had little power over anything. They were business partners with several systems providing hyper lane security as well as keeping to their original roots bounty hunting. Although often loose cannons the Guild had proven themselves valuable allies in the New Republic. "Ackbar, do you really think there are rouge agents in the Rebellion?" That too was another fact Luke had struggled to maintain, there was no longer a 'Rebel Alliance' or 'Rebellion,' instead the Rebellion was now the New Republic Security Force, as the New Republic Supreme Chancellor had assigned them.

"Our duties were to stop the Empire at all costs; at least that was our first goal." Ackbar said referring to the pact all of them had made before becoming Rebels. "Many former Rebels today don't like the idea of being protectors, they signed up to defeat the Empire, and they did. They think that a newly hired force should take over and that you Jedi could do a fine job protecting us until then." If only people knew the truth of how weak the Order was. "I don't like the thought, but some men would rather find new ways to fight, then to live in an era of peace." Luke sensed Ackbar's thoughts.

"You think Garm is a rouge agent?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"I don't like it Luke but Ackbar doesn't lie, Garm came with orders from me to take Han, and I never would've authorize such an act without at least informing Ackbar beforehand." Leia pushed herself between the two.

"But it's Garm; he was the one who helped you put the New Republic on its feet, why would he want to kidnap Han?" Luke asked.

"Well we don't know, but until this is over all ideas are open." Leia said flatly.

"Madam, those reports you asked for came back, it turns out another ship did leave with the fleet. While the others may have disappeared, this new ship has been spotted a number of times in the Atzerri system." The Noghri from before reported.

"That's where we're going, Ackbar have the fleet on standby and assemble a rescue team." Leia's words were precise and quick. "Luke…" she started.

"If there's a chance Han will be there I'm coming." His reassuring smile relaxed Leia a bit.

"Alright everyone we are on standby, code orange." The already feverish agents were now frenzy as they raced around jamming data into consoles, while others made phone calls. "Luke I know it's probably nothing, but I sense something wrong about this." Luke had also been sensing something troubling, about this, it was too obvious. How had the Rebel ships disappeared, while this new one flew around without so much as a sensor scrambler?

"I'll put some Jedi support on this one." Luke said coming out of his trance. Leia nodded as Ackbar and she followed him out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Master Rancisis examined the silver cylindrical object with jeweler preciseness. Tash and Toni stood motionless only speaking when the master acknowledged them. "I see you've put your activation node closer to the top than in the middle." Rancisis spoke addressing Tash.

"Yes master."

"The handle is almost perfect in weight; the bottom grip is far more extensive than most I've seen however." Rancisis held the light saber at eyelevel.

"I've taken most of the design based on Lu… Master Skywalker's Light saber."

"You must be mistaken; Master Skywalker's Light saber is more closely related to that of an old Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi." Rancisis noticed how the focuser was slanted at an angle, unlike many others which were flat. Rancisis couldn't think of where he'd seen a light saber like that, it was puzzling.

"Master, I don't mean to question your knowledge, but I've seen Master Skywalker's Light saber before. For the past seven years I've memorized how it looked, although I may have lost some exact details that is as close as I can make to Master Skywalker's." Tash said in a smooth tone. Rancisis took it to mind, but he had seen Luke's saber everyday almost for five years, he didn't know where she was getting the design from, but there was something about it that made him cold.

"Perhaps we can ask Master Skywalker another time, as for now your inspection is complete. It is a truly remarkable tool for someone not raised in the order." He added handing Tash her light saber. "Master Skywalker informs me that you have practiced under our techniques already, how is that so?" Tash was hesitant to answer; six years ago she had asked Zach to hack the Imperial Network and look under the banned area for anything that seemed like Jedi training. They found what seemed to be a small archive left untouched and quickly transmitted the data to his computer. Tash had not known how else to receive training, the files had assisted greatly in her Force exercises as well as light saber combat, but even she knew she needed someone to help her hone the skills.

"I was lucky enough to come upon a data disk by chance Master." Master Rancisis nodded; he picked up a small box behind him and opened it. Inside, glowing faintly was a blue crystal unlike Tash had ever seen, but she knew right away that it was crystal that powered the Jedi's weapon. Tash opened her light saber via the Force, the crystal left its' box and floated into the crystal mount that would focus energy into it and create the blade. Once it had all been completed Master Rancisis bowed while the two padawans bowed back, their light sabers attached to their tunics.

"I am going to have to see what form you are using so that I may recover the appropriate holocron." The Jedi Archive had been completely destroyed when the Empire took over, however Luke had found later that although the original data had all been lost, Vader had made secret copies not known by the Emperor, of all the Jedi's teachings. It was more evidence to Luke that his father was still a Jedi.

"Of course master." Toni and Rancisis took a few steps back, the room was built for Jedi's to train and hone their light saber skills and even with Eppon standing near the window there was still enough room for Tash to finally practice with a real light saber. She pressed the activation node and the blue blade sprang out in a brilliant hum. Tash was in awe at the sight of the power she now held, she noticed Toni smiling at her and she quickly straightened remembering why she had activated her light saber in the first place. She took a stance that caught both Toni and Rancisis off guard, it was so bold and left her open on most sides. But before she could make a move Luke barged in out of breath. "Luke?" Tash deactivated her light saber and ran over to him.

"Master Rancisis, I need you and your padawans to come with us right away." Luke was now in a more composed look, standing straight and controlling his breathing.

"Master Skywalker are you alright?" Rancisis asked.

"All will be explained on the way, right now I need you to come on a mission with us."

"Us?" Tash asked. Luke could see he was not getting anywhere and time was of the essence. He quickly explained the mission to Master Rancisis and although the Wolven was hesitant to let his new padawan join them, Luke assured that Tash could handle her own.

"If it's to save Han then I have to go." Tash pleaded.

"Master Rancisis please we must leave quickly." Luke was pleading as well.

"Very well, Toni can hold his own I can vogue for that. If you believe Tash is ready for a mission so early then she may come as well." Tash thought it would be kind of funny if Rancisis knew about all the missions she had already taken in the past years. When they reached the temple entrance Tash was met with Leia's smiling face.

"Tash it's so good to see you again." Leia put her weariness aside to hug Tash.

"Princess Leia I don't believe it." Tash quickly thought that it would have been better to simply call her Leia due to the fact that there wasn't a planet for her to be a princess anymore, but Leia seemed not to notice. "Wait if you and Luke are here then does that mean…?" Tash was implying if they were together or not.

"No! No Tash, Luke and I have a lot to tell you on the way." Leia said blushing.

"And where exactly is that?" Tash asked.

"Tash be more respectful, Master Skywalker and Madam Leia said this is a most important matter and they don't need you pestering them with questions." Rancisis scolded. Tash slumped back next to Toni.

"Oh my god!" Leia exclaimed seeing Eppon. The giant monster walked over to Luke and stared at him, Luke couldn't tell if he was examining him or if there was some deeper meaning.

"Leia its ok, its Eppon remember?" Luke said turning away from the beast. But in truth Leia had almost completely forgotten Project Starscream and hardly recognized Eppon.

"Is he coming too?" Leia asked hesitantly.

"He could prove to be a valuable asset to our team." Luke replied. Tash didn't speak in fear of being scolded by Master Rancisis again.

"Ok, but if this is your help then we should leave now while the trail is still fresh." Leia added quickly. With that the group set off towards a parked land speeder flanked by two Republic soldiers. The driver was urgent flying well above guided lanes that only high end Republic officials could enjoy. But there was little sight seeing as they came onto the spaceport rather quickly. Toni showed little interest in the spacecraft while Tash eyed a single large ship, she could tell it was Mon Calamari design, but larger and slimmer. She knew it was theirs.


	11. Chapter 11

Home One came out of hyperspace space above Atzerri, being in the inner-rim territories the whole trip from point A to point B had only taken about an hour. Tash stared out into space looking at the seemingly harmless planet, she knew better however. Atzerri was a cesspool of crime and villainy, Toni had shifted gears between his mellow take off mood, to a now nervous tone. Tash hadn't fully caught up with Leia as she had hoped to do, but once Leia had explained the situation Tash knew that there would have to be another time. Tash had also wanted to further ask about Luke and Leia being brother and sister, but Rancisis had put a damper on that as well. As they steadily approached the greenish blue planet Admiral Ackbar came into the staging area where the three garrisons of Republic soldiers were waiting along with Tash, Toni, Rancisis, Luke and Leia. "Men we are approaching the Atzerri system and have given word to the local government of our intentions. You will be the first strike teams to deploy, Master Skywalker has personally sought to this matter and he will be leading a small force of Jedi." Ackbar held a hand out to Luke who stood next to Toni, the both of them had been comparing techniques to use in the field which for some reason Rancisis had not interjected to like he had Tash. The soldiers in general seemed relieved to have Jedi here, but a number of them were still fearful of Eppon who sat in his meditative trance. "This is to be a rescue operation so watch your fire; among the listed targets are General Han Solo and Admiral Garm Bel Ibis. The ship we've been tracking has made several stops to a small guarded compound in the forest, it is unknown of the amount of firepower they have there, or if the captives are there at all. But put in effective immediately is a planet restriction, so that if they try to move the prisoners off planet we'll have them by the time they hit the atmosphere. Men good luck and may the force be with you." The soldiers snapped to attention and began huddling inside transport ships, Luke and Leia had gone into the first transport while Toni and Tash sat next to each other in the second transport leaving Rancisis with Eppon in the final craft. She wouldn't know if they would get along, but she noticed lately that Eppon was improving his ability to stay calm when away from Tash. The made a weak groan and suddenly it felt like they were nose diving towards the planet, the action made Toni grasp Tash's hand. He wasn't sweating, but he was having trouble controlling his breathing. Once they entered the atmosphere the feeling stopped and Toni started to relax.

"We're okay, you can let go now." Tash said. Toni looked at his hand as if amazed to see it resting on Tash's hand.

"Oh right, sorry." He quickly folded his hands and put them on his lap.

"You never told me you were afraid of flying." Tash teased.

"It's not so much the actual flying experience, more of the number of possibilities that can happen either during planet approach, take-off, hyper space, landing…" He was afraid alright. Tash kept her mind open as they approached a large forest. The ships touched down in separate gaps from each other. The troops were already fashioning their weapons and checking their blaster clips to make sure they were full. "Where do you think we rejoin the others?" Toni asked as he and Tash looked at the thirty troops standing at the edge of the clearing.

"You don't." The two padawans turned to see a slender white skinned woman holding a whip. They had not even sensed her presence, but now that they saw her they could tell she had somehow eluded their visions. "You and your troops are to surrender at once or be destroyed." A couple soldiers saw the woman and had alerted the others; soon everyone was staring with rifles pointed at the strange woman.

"Who are you?" Tash asked.

"She's a Nightsister." Toni responded in disbelief.

"What's a Nighsister?" Tash wasn't focusing around her and didn't sense the group of men that came out of the bushes. Toni was still staring at the woman also unaware of the invaders.

"Nightsisters were a secretive race that could use the force. Although their powers were severely lacking to that of a Jedi's." The soldiers had now noticed the two dozen well armed men behind them and taken a circular defensive stance.

"What do you want?" Tash directed the Nightsister.

"It's not what we want, it's what Tyber wants…" her words trailed off as she looked towards the trees. Both Tash and Toni also sensed it and seemed the only ones not shocked to see a charging Eppon bursting through the foliage. His appearance made most of the invaders turn to face the fearsome creature. The area erupted in blaster fire as Republic Soldiers poured plasma into the armed men, most of which were firing at Eppon. The creature was progressing slowly through the rain of shots, slowed by the heavy blaster rifles the invaders were armed with. A blurred figure came out from the same side as Eppon and with a blue lightsaber in hand began carefully deflecting fire away from the soldiers back into the attackers. Tash and Toni were both amazed at Mater Rancisis's skills to notice the woman fleeing into the forest.

"Master!" Toni called out pointing to the fleeing Nightsister. Rancisis didn't stop deflecting; merely he turned his head enough to see the fleeing woman.

"Go! Everyone was attacked upon landing, Eppon and myself had defeated our attackers as well and Luke and Leia. They're beginning their assault on the compound help them I can deal with this scum." Rancisis put his full attention back into the fight. Tash and Toni didn't hesitate and began chasing the Nightsister.

"Eppon!" Tash yelled back. Eppon was currently holding a squirming man in the air when he saw Tash ushering him to follow. He through his prey into two other men and caught up to her without effort. The woman had eluded them, but they didn't have time for that, Tash could hear distant rumbling up ahead and the distinct sound of scorching laser bolts. The front gate which seemed at one point to be some sort of high density steel was blown apart, a mesh of unknown combatants and Republic soldiers lay here and there describing how the assault had gone. The compound was laid out on a grid of some sort; aerial photos had shown that three small courtyards all connected to a large one towards the back. Toni was quick to take charge, not that Tash was complaining.

"We need to regroup with Master Skywalker, he'll know what to do." They raced towards the nearest fight, a narrow hall connecting the first courtyard with the main large one was an intense grudge match. A well placed enemy laser cannon was keeping the soldiers at bay. Toni caught up to what he assumed was an officer firing his A-280 blaster rifle randomly down the hall. "Where is Master Skywalker?" The man seemed upset to get such a command from a child.

"Look kid we got our own problems as you can see, why don't ya stay here and help us out a little?" He was being sarcastic, there was no way Tash could deflect the rapid fire of the laser cannon. Toni showed remarkable skills in deflecting fire, but she didn't know if even he could navigate safely through, that left one choice.

"Ok, get on the radio and find out where Luke is I'll get rid of that gun." The officer was skeptical of her response. Tash knew how to do it though, or more like 'who' to do it. Eppon charged on a moment's notice growling and snarling as he was pounded by the much heavier plasma gun. The wounds were becoming especially bad, and mixed expressions of questionability and doubt raised between the soldiers as they saw Eppon slow down form the bombardment of fire. As if the plan could look anymore hopeless, Eppon's left arm was blasted clean off at the elbow and fell to the floor just feet from the gun. Toni was appalled by the sight of the creature's black, purple blood spill onto the hall floor and held his breath so as not to gag.

"Nice plan kid." The soldier wasn't the least bit concerned that Eppon had just been executed, but it didn't bother Tash, she knew what was about to happen. As if on cue to her thoughts Eppon began to twitch and jerk, the expressions on the soldier's faces was absolute horror as a new left arm jutted out from Eppon's elbow. The creature slowly got to its feet to show his enemy that all his injuries had healed completely. With a new arm Eppon reared up and head first charged into the gun breaking the barricade and sending the enemy in a furious run for their lives. "well I'll be damned." He looked back at Tash who stood with her arms crossed. "Oh right, Master Skywalker and Madam Leia have broke through the second courtyard and are about to assault the main yard." He was still in shock over the recent events, and Toni wasn't doing much better seeing as he almost fainted at the sight of Eppon's regeneration ability.

"Thanks, Eppon c'mon leave the bad men alone for the nice soldiers." Eppon took orders like a dog as he stood in the now deserted hall, on all fours he caught up to Tash, passing the still bewildered soldiers who were now advancing cautiously through the hall once Eppon had left.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke and Leia were furiously deflecting blaster fire with their lightsabers, the third yard was the hardest so far and for goo

Luke and Leia were furiously deflecting blaster fire with their lightsabers, the third yard was the hardest so far and for good reason. Three of the four walls that made it up were armed with repeating lasers that rained fire onto the surrounded soldiers.

"Luke!" Luke turned to see Tash and Toni, followed closely by Eppon, run up the hall lightsabers already activated. As Toni joined the fray Luke took a second to brief Tash.

"We're not going anywhere with those guns up there." The scorching blots around them were clear evidence of that. "You think you're up to it?" Tash was still stunned to see Leia had a lightsaber, but focused more on the mission at hand.

"No problem." With a reassuring nod she faced Eppon. "Eppon we need to piggy back up that wall ok?" Eppon seemed the calmest one out of the groups as small laser fire nicked him as he looked to where Tash was pointing. With his reassuring nod Tash jumped on his back as he got back on all fours. He was like a Nexu as he dashed towards the wall, with equally impressive jumping abilities he soared almost to the top but fell short a few feet. He climbed the rest of the way digging his claws into the concrete. Tash jumped the rest of the way up and began redirecting blaster fire. She caught a moment to redirect a few shots back as injury deflections, aiming for the attacker's legs and arms. She would soon be overwhelmed if she didn't go on the offensive, with a shot close enough to singe her hair she decided it was time to see what she could do with a lightsaber. With incredible precision and speed she cut through the first wave of attackers like a hot nail through butter. As Eppon raced past her clearing the last gun she took her time to make sure that the area was safe before signaling Luke. She was a bit shaken after taking her first life but she knew it had to be done, if she didn't then she would be dead. It wasn't very Jedi thinking; however the thought of death could not escape her head. She waved down signaling the all clear. She leapt down and landed with grace, which could not be said for Eppon whose landing might have been mistaken for an earthquake. The soldiers advanced cautiously as Luke, Leia and Toni approached her.

"Tash are you alright?" Toni seemed the one most concerned for her, she thought it was sweet.

"Ya, I think I'll live, but I may need to think about what I'm 'up to' from now on." She gestured to Luke.

"I could see your technique from the ground; you were great for a first timer." Tash didn't know what Luke meant by that which Leia seemed to pick up.

"He means for your first mission." She said.

"Oh well thanks." Tash wondered though if Master Rancisis was alright, they hadn't seen him since the forest. A soldier approached Leia.

"Madam, we've secured courtyards A and B, and courtyard C was just taken with the help of Master Rancisis." Tash regained strength knowing that he was alright, and Toni seemed to as well. "We're ready for our pincer move onto the main courtyard, just give the orders."

"Right we better move quickly before they can muster a defense." Leia was quick with her words. The charge was simple, a large force consisting of Republic soldiers would run up the middle whilst Toni, Tash, Luke, Leia, and Eppon would charge from the left and finally Master Rancisis and his squad would move from the right. As Leia gave the order everyone charged expecting this to be the moment when most of them would die, but instead they were met with no one. Not a single defender, not barricades, no booby traps, just a large courtyard with a stage set high so that the people who settled here could see whatever went on in the yard. It was quiet as troops assumed different standing and kneeling positions. The Jedi all massed towards the front were just as surprised as everyone else when a man, a Hutt, a Nightsister, and an unknown alien approached the railing on the stage.

"Republic soldiers and Jedi, the time for change is now." The man had white hair and two scars that ran over his nose and right eye over his left cheek. A man who had seen too many wars, atrocities, deaths, and been unlucky enough to live through it all. "I am Tyber Zann, leader of the Zann Consortium, and every one of your worst fears."

"Zann enough of your introduction tell them your terms now!" Everyone noticed Fundla, and her grotesque appearance.

"Of course, my family and I were once slaves to Jabba the Hutt, the most notorious warlord in the galaxy. My family died in his spice mines leaving me alone to fend for myself. It would several years later as I rose through his ranks, backstab, bribing, and even killing everyone that got in my way." His words hurt everyone else more than they did him. Tash especially felt a chill go up her spine when she met Jabba on their quest to destroy Project Starscream.

"Zann what are you doing!?" The Hutt demanded. But he paid her no mind.

"I soon became Jabba's right hand man and oversaw his 'dirty work.' It wasn't long though that I succeeded him, I grew more powerful than he could have ever imagined! Then! He locked me away. For years I rotted in the galaxy's worst stink hole. Until my loyal second in command Urai Fen came to my aid." He motioned to the bird like creature. Who held two giant blades in each hand making him very intimidating in appearance. "With his help I escaped and sought revenge on my former 'partner' only to find out that he was already dead. With my revenge never to take place I decided to use my time to construct my underworld and it thrived."

"Zann what in the kajiac are you talking about!?" Fundla was obviously just as confused as the audience of soldiers and Jedi.

"Now I am ready to do what must be done to become the most infamous crime syndicate in the entire galaxy." On cue Urai stepped in front of Fundla and with a clean slice of both his blades cut the Hutt's head almost off, leaving it hanging on by a small piece of meat. Both Toni and Tash gagged at the sight of the Hutt's blood running over the rail onto the floor below. With a mighty heave Urai sent the two ton slug crashing to the ground where the force of the impact separated Fundla's head from her body. A chunk of her intestines landed at Tash's feet.

"Ew gross!" She backed away from the incredibly foul smelling meat.

"It may not have been Jabba, but it still feels good to kill a Hutt."

"Tyber Zann you are surrounded, surrender now and lay down your weapons!" A soldier called out. Tyber quick as Urai pulled out a large single handed blaster and shot the soldier straight in the forehead.

"It's impolite to interrupt." Others aimed their weapons ready to open fire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the reason you're here is to rescue your comrades right?" that struck Leia hard.

"Where are they? Tell me!" Tyber eyed her but didn't focus his blaster on her. With a snap of his fingers a large arena door on the far side opened several a dozen Republic officers staggered out into the sunlight shielding their eyes from what was no doubt the first real sunlight they've seen in weeks.

"That is your loyal party, and of course I'm sure your wondering where the rest are." Another snap of his fingers and Han, Chewie, Garm, Zack, Hoole and Deeve were brought to the platform beside Tyber. Tash was shocked to see her family up there, she hadn't heard from them lately but she didn't think they'd have been take hostage. "My esteemed guests as you can see have a collar around each of their necks." It was true, a small black collar were strapped to their necks. "In each of them are enough explosives to send their heads twenty feet into the air." The prisoners had their hands bounded, Chewie tried to let out a fearsome roar but was cut short by a Nightsister whip.

"Hey! C'mon we've been good now get on with it." Han was acting delirious.

"Han, Garm! Are you guys ok?" Luke called.

"Never better Luke." Han responded with that sarcastic smile of his.

"Uncle Hoole! Zack! Deeve!" Tash yelled at the top of her lungs. They all seemed to beat to respond, and Deeve wasn't even online.

"if you are all satisfied with your reunion then I would like to leave so here's how it's going to work. The necklaces are sensor banned meaning if anything happens to me on my exit your friends here die. They will disarm once I'm safely out of the system, so for now goodbye." He started walking away when Leia stopped him.

"Wait! Why have you done all this? What do you want?" He stopped and casually faced her.

"I have done this as to strengthen my forces with inside knowledge to all your secrets, as you can see only about half of the men are returning to your, the others are now part of my organization. Don't worry these few couldn't be broken so you haven't lost it all." He was enjoying his speech now. "As for what I want I've already told you."

"To be a crime lord?" to hurt others for your own means!?" Leia retorted.

"Precisely. The Empire wanted to control the galaxy. The Rebellion wanted to free it. I… I want to 'corrupt' it!" Everyone's jaw, even Rancisis's, seemed to drop a little upon hearing his plan. "Through corruption there will be wealth, with wealth I will have power, and through power I will be unstoppable. I am prepared to do whatever means necessary to get my goals, kidnapping, bribery, extortion, slavery, even if it means I have to take over a planet. I have an army at my disposal, an army which your will come to fear. All I can say is prepare yourselves, for my corruption will be more deadly than any planet destroying battle station or Jedi." With a satisfied feeling he had gotten his message through Tyber made his exit followed by his two bodyguards. Ackbar in the Home One relayed when Tyber's escape ship left the system. An impromptu medical station was set up in courtyard A instead of the main courtyard due to Fundla's rotting stench. Deeve was again operational and tending to the minor wounds on Zack, Uncle Hoole was lying in bed with a bacta drip for his injuries. Both were awake and listened to Tash's short Jedi adventure so far. She in turn listened to their story, Uncle Hoole, Zack, and Deeve had been off on a research quest when Hoole got a message from an old friend that he needed his help. It was a trap by Tyber who needed a Shi'ido who could keep up a charade till his plan was through. The Nightsisters had used what little Force powers they had to control him. After resting up they would return to their original agenda.

"Leave it to Uncle Hoole to keep work priority number one." Tash thought to herself. But in her heart she was glad everyone was safe, everyone except the men she had killed.


	13. Chapter 13

Garm never really could show his appreciation properly as he thanked Tash. Han was with Leia and their kids, it was the first thing he wanted to do when he got home, even more important than taking a shower. Tash now stood with Master Rancisis and Toni facing the Jedi Council of five. Luke had explained the new threat of Tyber Zann to the council and that the Jedi may have to report back as soldiers for the New Republic.

"I have not been in hiding for thirty years only to reenter a war that none of us want." Sillius said.

"But the threat is not the Empire; at least their ideas were fathomable this man only wishes to install chaos." K'nock retorted.

"Chaos or not Jedi are sworn protectors of the galaxy and it would be our duty to defend whoever Tyber Zann wishes to harm." Jaden added.

"So we must intervene, although I agree with Sillius that there are still too few of us to be soldiers once again." Meli usually always agreed to what Jaden had to say.

"Unfortunately that is what must be done, I could fell his determination and I assure all of you that he will do whatever necessary to accomplish his goals. Can we not all agree that his intentions are evil enough that we must assist the New Republic?" Luke was fighting an uphill battle.

"Master Skywalker I'm sorry but we cannot be soldiers with what Jedi we have, we're barely sustaining the peace as it is." K'nock's said.

"I agree that we shall help the Republic and others in this uncertain time, but I will not again send hundreds of Jedi to a war twice in millennia." Sillius seemed to control the council more than Luke did.

"Master Skywalker, we all feels the need to act, but for now a direct conflict is too much." Jaden backed Sillius.

"He's right, there are simply too few of us." Meli's voice was heavy.

"If that is how it must be for now, the council has spoken." Luke tried to use the same metaphorical terms in keeping up with K'nock and Sillius but often thought he sounded silly. "Should we begin a course on basic battlefield instructions? As a precaution of course." Luke was still trying to steer everyone, a ploy that wasn't working too well.

"If it will make you fell more at ease then I suppose that an extra course wouldn't hurt, as a precaution." Sillius was quick to sow up any form of doubt in his judgment, almost like a Hutt.

"Very well the council is adjourned for now." The masters rose from their seats and strode out to the lift. Only Luke remained to hear what Master Rancisis had to say. "Master Rancisis what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Master I have retrieved the appropriate datadisk for Tash's lightsaber combat training."

"Is there a malfunction with the disk?"

"No, but her technique is an old form not used by the Order anymore." Tash hadn't realized that a simple lightsaber technique could bring be so much trouble as to bother Luke about it.

"Can't she simply learn from a holocron?" Luke was just as curious as Tash and Toni now.

"It seems that her technique is Form VII, and for that matter only highly trained knights and masters are able to wield the power. But from what you say she handled it like a master." Rancisis wasn't one to give too many compliments the short amount of time Tash had known him so it was nice to hear him a bit surprised of how good she actually was and concealed a smile.

"Is there anyone you can think of that is a Form VII instructor?" Luke asked.

"During my time as a youngling in the old order, I can think of only one person who ever mastered Form VII." Rancisis looked to the gold statue of the tall bald man. Tash hadn't paid much attention to the statues last time she was here mainly because she was more anxious in becoming a Jedi, now the statues stared at her, judging her. "Master Mace Windu was so powerful that he was said to rival Master Yoda." Tash had researched past Jedi's in her spare time but she hadn't found much on Mace Windu or Master Yoda, but she knew both were esteemed with the amount of respect all the Masters and knights talked about them. Was she that powerful?

"So training her is impossible?" Luke also thought of Tash as being as powerful as Master Yoda.

"No, the datadisk we found may have been useless, but Toni did manage to find a holocron depicting From VII instructions by Master Windu himself." Tash wanted to be powerful, she wanted people to respect her, and she wanted Luke to know she could be a great Jedi. "The reason I bring this up is because Form VII is said to be closely related to that of Sith philosophy fighting." Tash's heart sunk, a Sith? She didn't know she had been learning how to fight like that, like Vader.

"I understand, but the decision remains Tash's." Luke was calm although he had similar thoughts about Tash.

"I can do it, I won't become a Sith I promise." Tash didn't know why she had promised that, of course she wouldn't she had wanted to be a Jedi her whole life; nothing was going to stop that, nothing. Luke gave her a reassuring smile.

"Very well, Master Rancisis you may begin giving Tash her Form VII instructions immediately." They bowed to each other and started walking towards the door. When Tash urged Master Rancisis for something which Luke caught. "Is there something else?" Rancisis reluctantly gave in to Tash.

"Master Skywalker I know this is an odd request but may we see your lightsaber?" Tash hadn't got a good view of it during the battle and wanted to prove Master Rancisis wrong.

"Of course." Luke unclipped it from his belt and held it out to Tash. Her expression turned into that of a danmor when it lost its prey.

"Wait, where's your old lightsaber?" Tash asked.

"I lost it," Luke looked at his robotic hand, the one Vader had cut off during his encounter with him in cloud city. His lightsaber fell with his hand into the abyss. "a long time ago." Tash wasn't satisfied though.

"But look I made mine resembling your old one, see?" Tash held out her lightsaber. Luke looked at it with envy, it was almost exactly like his, like his father's. "I know padawans usually make their lightsabers to resemble their Masters, but you were sort of my Master at one point."

"Tash this lightsaber came from my old Master, Obi Wan Kenobi." She knew that name, She looked at the gold statue of the great General Kenobi and sure enough his lightsaber was engraved to look as if it were still attached to him.

"Ok, but then where did the one that you had before come from?" Luke and Rancisis shot a look at each other, he had trusted the Vader father secret to only a few Jedi.

"That came from my father, Anakin Skywalker." She looked at the last statue of the young man and in instinct she looked at his lightsaber, theirs looked one in the same.

"Wow I have your dad's lightsaber?" if he was Luke's father then he must have been really powerful. "That's great, I hope one day I can live up to his legend." Luke felt a cold chill go up his spine.


End file.
